Bowties and Rainbows
by cloe17
Summary: A series of snapshots of Klaine having their first son Marty :D One shot prompted by Chasing Aspirations. Lots of fluffy klaine basically 3
1. Bowties and Rainbows

It had taken 5 long years for Kurt and Blaine to have a baby. It had been a draining, stressful time as application after application was rejected by every adoption agency in New York. Just when they were about to lose hope completely, Kurt's cousin Lily offered to be their surrogate. They decided to use Blaine's DNA, as Lily looked a lot like Kurt, especially his eyes which Blaine demanded their baby have. Kurt secretly was glad they decided to use Blaine's DNA as he wanted their baby to have Blaine's gorgeous hair. 9 months of doting and slightly smothering Lily and they were in the hospital meeting their son for the first time. When Blaine first held their baby he had the same expression as he had during Blackbird-like he was only truly seeing now, that he had found his missing piece. Kurt gazed in wonder and giggled when he saw his son had inherited Blaine's adorable triangular eyebrows and Kurt's nose.

When they were allowed to bring their baby home they both gave him a grand tour of the house. 'Your Daddy Kurt has decorated the house amazingly as you will soon grow up to appreciate' Kurt said fondly. Blaine laughed and added 'and your Daddy Blaine picked this flat screen tv which you will appreciate later when we watch football together or whatever you'll like' They tucked their son into his cot in his large nursery room. One wall was pink and one Blue, his parents refusing to enforce stereotypes knowing full well they were having a boy. Farm animals circled above the baby's head on the mobile while stars twinkled on the ceiling through the projector Blaine had chosen. A large rainbow was on one wall, Blaine having rekindled his passion for painting. The rest of the room was filled with the changing table, the wardrobe (which was bound to be filled with adorable outfits picked mainly by Kurt) and the toy chest. Blaine took a stuffed penguin out of the wardrobe and tucked it in next to his son. 'It is adorable and is our inside joke' Blaine explained as he saw Kurt's confused expression.

After kissing their son they walked out of the room and into the living room, hands linked. 'We're parents' Kurt whispered incredulously. 'We have a son who looks exactly like both of us!' Blaine whispered back. 'You are going to make such a good Father.' Kurt said his voice cracked with emotion. 'So are you' Blaine replied before they came together in a passionate, tender kiss, holding onto each other for dear life, as if it would reassure them that this was real. -

3 months later and Blaine came home from shopping with a massive grin on his face. 'Hi Marty look what Daddy Blaine got for you!' Blaine said showing Marty and Kurt a baby grow that had the Dalton uniform on it. Kurt burst out laughing and then stared at it in shock. 'Blaine how did u get that?' Kurt asked. 'At that little photo shop we always go to, I showed them a picture of the uniform and they done it, isn't great!?' Blaine said placing the babygrow down on the counter before taking Marty from Kurt and doing a happy little dance with him. 'Now you will be an honourerly Warbler Marty! Can't wait to show your Uncle Wes.' Blaine said cradling his son close. 'Yes he will look so Dapper!' Kurt laughed. 'Next thing you know he'll be wearing bow ties!' Kurt said. -

It was exactly 5 years later that Marty wore a Bow tie. His parents were in the living room when he burst in. 'Daddy Kurt, Daddy Blaine, I want to wear a bow tie, can I can I?' Marty asked excitedly, jumping up and down. Kurt and Blaine burst into laughter. 'Of course you can sweetie, are you copying your Daddy Blaine?' Kurt said ruffling Marty's curls. 'Well Daddy Blaine looks so handsome when he wears them and I want all the girls and boys in my class to think I look handsome' Marty explained. Kurt and Blaine shared a knowing look, silently deciding to deal with this particular subject in greater depth at a later date. 'I bought you a bowtie the day after you were born.' Blaine said, taking Marty's hand and leading him into his bedroom. In his wardrobe Blaine pulled out a bright blue bowtie with teddy bears on it. He helped put it on Marty and they went to show Kurt. 'Oh my you do look handsome!' Kurt exclaimed, before Marty tackled him in a massive hug. 'Group hug!' Blaine cheered before throwing himself at his family, the three of them giggling. As Kurt and Blaine hugged each other and their son they knew their family would stick together no matter what happens. 'I wouldn't change my life for anything. I am married to the love of my life and have an amazing son.' Kurt thought as he clutched his family closer, as Blaine looked forward to the years to come.

** A/N**: hey! This is the one shot that I wrote for Chasing Aspirations as a present for being my 100th reviewer of my 'teach me what you know' fic :D not sure if I should make this one shot longer, let me know esp Chasing Aspirations :P hope u enjoyed fluffy klaine. And omg Darren at imogene premiere and the spoilers!


	2. Cookies and Fairytales

The rest of Marty's childhood went by alarmingly fast for Kurt and Blaine and especially for Marty.

One of the memories that stuck out in Kurt's mind was when Kurt came home one night after a particularly hard and long day, to find a seven year old Marty covered from head to toe in flour with Blaine who was in a similar condition attempting to make cookies.

Kurt burst out laughing dropping his bag to the flour and inquiring why the sudden baking on a thursday night. Marty answered by saying ' Well Daddy Blaine couldn't think of any songs to write today even though I told him to write one about giraffes. So when you told Daddy Blaine that you were stressed at work we wanted to cheer you up with cookies!'

'Oh I have the most thoughtful Husband and son in the world!' Kurt said happily, kissing them both on the cheek before sorting out the mixture and giving them some tips before heading to his wardrobe to get changed.

Marty looked at the now corrected mixture and said. ' I love you Daddy Blaine but Daddy Kurt bakes better than you'

Blaine laughed loudly ruffling Marty's hair and replying 'you're right Marty and I sing Katy Perry song's better than Daddy Kurt.

Marty clapped his hands and said 'yes! Sing me 'fireworks' again please!'

Soon enough Kurt heard the loud voices of Blaine and Marty singing Katy Perry, his heart swelling as he finished getting ready.

One of Blaine's favorite memories of Marty's childhood was when he was a curious 8 year old during one bedtime.

It was Blaine's turn to put Marty to bed. Each night they would tell him a story either real or fictional. Blaine knew he would miss this tradition when in about 2 years time this ritual would end.

'Real or fictional buddy?' Blaine asked, as Marty settled down in bed with his favourite teddys- his penguin being one of them.

'Real. Tell me how you and Daddy Kurt met' Marty said

Blaine was taken aback for a second before smiling. Kurt had heard Marty's request from the kitchen and was now standing outside the door listening in.

' Well Once Upon a Time, there was a boy called Blaine who went to big school. He was happy but something seemed to be missing. Then one day, a boy asked him a question on a winding staircase.' Blaine began, Marty's eyes wide as he concentrated.

'Blaine could tell that the boy was spying on the school but the boy looked like an Angel so Blaine didn't believe he could be any harm.' Blaine continued Marty and Kurt both smiling widely.

'So Blaine took the boys hand and showed him a shortcut. He then sung a Katy Perry song to the boy as he was the head singer of the Warblers. Afterwards Blaine found out that the boy was sad and so Blaine knew that he had to help the boy be happy.' Blaine finished.

'And he did so very much' Kurt said from the doorway.

'That was a lovely story, I'm so glad it was true. A real love story! It's like you are two princes! Marty said.

'Then you are all little prince, future king of all' Blaine said warmly.

They both kissed Marty before going into the kitchen.

'Is that all true?' Kurt said.

'Every word' Blaine replied before Kurt kissed him, happiness radiating off him.

One memory that stuck out in both Blaine and Kurt's minds was from a year later. He came running in from school, Kurt close behind. He ran into his bedroom and shut the door causing Kurt and Blaine to stand outside, worry rising as Marty had never done this before.

'What's wrong honey?' Kurt called out his voice higher with panic.

'I'll give you one of my Daddy Blaine super hugs' Blaine called out clutching Kurt's hand in reassurance.

'Fine but hug first talk later' Marty said before unlocking the door. Marty threw himself at Blaine as soon as he saw him, crying.

'Hug it out buddy, hug it out' Blaine whispered, kissing the top of his head.

Kurt rubbing Marty's back, shooting worried looks at Blaine.

20 minutes later and Marty rea merged from Blaine's shoulder and began to talk. 'Kids at school where mean to me today. One really mean boy asked if my mummy was picking me up today. I said no my Daddy was. He asked why my Mummy didn't pick me up and I said I don't have a mummy, only daddys' Blaine and Kurt held him tighter.

Marty took a deep breath before continuing: ' he said it was really weird and that everyone has a mummy and it means I must be really weird. He told everyone and no one spoke to me all day not even my friends' Marty said shakily.

'Oh honey, kids can be so mean. And kids and adults are afraid of what they don't understand so they are mean about it.' Kurt said, wiping the tears off Marty's face.

'It isn't what other people thing Marty it is what you think that matters. Do you wish you had a mummy?' Blaine asked his heart breaking slightly at the prospect of what his son might answer.

'No I love having two daddy's especially as I have such amazing Daddy's! I love you Daddy Kurt and Daddy Blaine. I wouldn't change you for anything! I was just sad at the horrible things they said about you and that they didn't talk to me anymore.' Marty said hugging his parents.

'And we love you Marty! Did you know your Aunty Rachel has two Dads too? See it's not as different as your school mates might think.'. Kurt said.

'Exactly and as long as your parents love you and love each other, why should it matter if there a Mummy or a Daddy?' Marty said causing Kurt and Blaine to be imensily proud of their son and wish adults could be just as clever.

'That is exactly right Marty. Now let's go do some drawing before homework' Blaine said taking Marty's hand.

Hours later, Blaine and Kurt were in bed, hands intertwined and bodies facing each other.

'You handled that so well Blaine, I knew you'd make an amazing father' Kurt said.

'So did you Kurt! We'll show the world what two dad's can do! As long as he's happy and healthy that's fine by me' Blaine said, kissing his husband on the nose.

'Yes, but it makes me wonder what teenage years are going to be like' Kurt said, worried.

'They will be hard but we will deal with it and enjoy parenting just as much as we do now. We have an amazing kid. Now go to sleep, vogue calls tomorrow.' Blaine said snuggling closer to Kurt before falling sleep, Kurt following soon after.

A/N: hey, hope you liked this second installment. I'm going to write teenage years next haha. Please review if you liked it so I know that people r actually reading this hahaha. Wish I could watch glee tonight but no internet :( xxxxx


End file.
